Laundromat Scenario
by Goover
Summary: [Magic Kaitou] Kaitou goes to the laundromat to wash his clothes. And sits there in his boxers while having a pleasent conversation with Hakuba, who is also in his underwear. The world died. :3


**Laundromat Scenario**

By: Goover

Inspired, planned, and created with the help of Shyro Foxfeather and random Spanish class insanity. Thank you all. :bow:

**__**

Everyone stood in horror as the bullet sped towards it's white clad target.

No one moved.

No one breathed.

The bullet reached it's destination as the Kid looked around behind him, eyes widening in shock as the front of his jacket ripped and blood blossomed like a rose on his chest.

Everything moved in slow motion as the thief spiraled downward. On top of Hakuba Saguru. Who said "Oomph." And crumpled into a heap, the Kaitou Kid in a rather awkward position on top of him.

Thinking back on it, Kaito decided all-in-all, it wasn't his best theft. Grumbling as he flipped the page of his newspaper, he glanced at the washing machine with his suit in it.

Still had fifteen minutes left.

Not that he cared much. He had all the time in the world. It was Friday night and he didn't have school the next day.

He sighed and pulled a pencil out of thin air to work out the crossword puzzle with. Which he finished in about thirty seconds.

So much for that...

Kaito went back to reading an article about how to defend yourself against tomato bearing mobs protesting the local smelly cheese festival. It was mildly interesting.

He was distracted from this fountain of knowledge by the tinkle of the bell and a slight swish of an opening door. Kaito pretended to keep reading as he listened to the footsteps coming across the linoleum.

He knew those steps. It couldn't be anyone else. It was...

"Fancy meeting you here, Kid."

"The pleasure's all mine, Saguru-san."

The blonde detective inclined his head in greeting, then sat in the empty chair next to the internationally wanted thief.

"Nice boxers."

Kid grinned. "Thanks. My mum got them for me last Christmas."

Hakuba leaned back and looked over the thief. He sat there, reading the paper, wearing nothing but a pair of blue ducky boxers, his top hat, and the monocle.

"Nice. But rubber ducks?"

"I think rubber ducks are rather fitting."

"But the shorts are a bit big on you."

The gin widened. "Anal-retentive much?"

The blonde blushed a little and averted his gaze to the washing machine.

"Won't the blood stain?"

"Nope. But it might on your coat if you don't wash it soon."

"Ah... I didn't know there was that much on there... How deep did the bullet go?"

"I'll live." That's when Hakuba noticed the large bandage wrapped across the Kid's chest.

"Ouch."

"Not really. You get used to the bullet proof vest after a while, but it still hurts like a mother."

Hakuba laughed out loud.

There a moment's silence. The detective leaned over the kaitou's shoulder to look at the crossword. "Hmm... Three down is katana?"

"Yup."

"Ah... I missed that one."

"I know. You missed eight up too. It wasn't baka, it was vaca. The Spanish word for cow."

"Ok. Thanks... Hang on, how do you know what I put down on my crossword?"

The thief met his eyes and said mysteriously, "I just know."

"Fine. Be that way." He glanced to the washing machine again. "Er... Could I put my clothes in with yours?

"Neh?" The thief glanced up from his article.

"I forgot to bring change, and my machine is attempting world domination again, so could I put my clothes in with yours?"

"Sure." The page flipped.

"Righty then..."

The detective then proceeded to strip in the middle of the floor. He placed his stuff in Kaito's machine and added some more soap.

"And you made fun of my boxers..." The Kid sniggered, not looking up from the paper.

Hakuba paused to look down at himself. He was wearing boxers with little magnifying glasses on them. "So?"

"The deerstalker hat really completes the outfit."

Oh yeah. He still had his hat on... He decided to ignore that comment and sat back down.

At a later date, he would realize how bizarre this scene was. He and the Kid, in their boxers at midnight reading the paper in a twenty-four-hour Laundromat. But for the time being, nothing seemed unusual to either of them.

"So... D'you think the blood will come out?"

"Yeah."

"What makes you so sure?"

The Kid gave him a meaningful look. "I've done this before."

"Ah... About five times now, if my calculations are correct?"

"Hakuba-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Your calculations are always correct."

The thief was well aware of how much pleasure the detective took in that comment.

"Well, I'm not _always _correct."

"Name a time."

Hakuba paused, taken by surprise.

"Well..." he thought for a moment. "There was the time I took a short cut that I was told about. It took me three hours to get home."

"Did you get the directions from a newsboy wearing a plaid cap and a pair of yellow rain boots?"

"Why yes, I... Hold the phone. That was YOU!"

"Dur..." The Kid rolled his eyes. "How many paperboys do you find who aren't selling papers? And how many of them know your name before they introduce themselves?"

"I was rather curious about that..."

There was another silence.

"How much time is left on the machine?"

"Huh? Oh, umm... five minutes."

"Would you mind putting in some more soap?"

"Oh, yeah." Hakuba got up and did as he was asked.

"I'd do it, but it hurts to stand up."

"Ah."

It was silent once more, and this stretch was only broken by the ding of the timer.

Hakuba immediately stood up and put the clothes in the dryer. Before he finished, the Kid asked to look at the garments to see if the blood came out.

"Wow! Looks almost new!" Hakuba exclaimed while staring at the soggy but very white suit before him. His coat wasn't as lucky.

"Ah, well at least it's a small stain." He said with a frown while examining the quarter sized dark splotch on the inside of the lapel of his favorite coat.

"No one can see it at last." The Kid said with a shrug.

"Yeah..." It would be a memento of the night's heist. Lovely.

"Set the timer for twenty minutes, neh?"

"Alright."

While sitting in the empty Laundromat, it suddenly hit unusual it must look. He was glad no one else was there.

But he couldn't help but laugh.

Kid raised an eyebrow at him. That made the situation even funnier.

Hakuba was shaking with laughter. Pretty soon he fell out of his chair and rolled on the floor with helpless mirth.

"Mind letting me in on the joke?" Kid asked, turning the page slowly. He hadn't really been reading for a while now, but turned the page automatically.

It took a while before the normally stoic detective could answer, but when he could, the thief's Poker Face broke into a series of laughter that out did even Hakuba's. This made Hakuba start up again.

It was one of those times when something isn't really all that funny, but at that particular moment in time, its fricken hilarious.

As was the case with the two teenage rivals as they clutched each other in their boxers on the floor of an empty Laundromat at midnight, laughing uncontrollably over the very thing they were doing.

Later, even they wouldn't understand what possessed them. But it was really funny, whatever it was.

_**END**_

__

Once again, my ending drug on a bit. :sigh: Oh well. It was entertaining. :3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Magic Kaitou, even though I wish I did. TT someday though... Someday, I will own a manga. Yup. I will. And you will all fear me:insane laughter:

Uhh... I'm done.


End file.
